This invention relates to solar devices and more particularly to a solar heater and chemical converter-heat exchanger.
It is well known that solar energy is inexhaustible and can replace other types of energy which are normally used as heat sources and can be used for the production of electricity. Many solar systems have been patented for heating homes, heating swimming pools, heating water, exciting solar cells, etc. Some of the problems involve collecting the energy from the sunlight, and the system for delivery of the useful energy to a central system for further processing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,183 sets forth a closed cycle chemical system for effecting energy capture and transport of the captured energy to a useful conversion system. In the patented system, a small sunlight collector-chemical converter receives the inflow of a chemical working fluid and concentrated sunlight disassociates portions of the inflowing chemical working fluid in a catalytic converter chamber. The arrangement of the system is such that hot outflowing fluid heats inflowing fluid in a counter-current heat exchanger to deliver cooled outflowing fluid to external piping lines. Other solar heat systems have been patented which heat fluids directly and deliver the heated fluids to heat-conversion systems for useful purposes.